His Throne
by Axeremiria
Summary: When Jeon Jungkook, the Kingdom's Great Warlord, finds out that the slave called V, is the rightful owner of the Throne, as born by the name of Kim Taehyung. a kookv fanfic


Kim Kingdom. A wealthy and glorious kingdom where every people in this kingdom are living in happiness.

This kingdom is also much respected by other kingdoms. Moreover, this kingdom is very influential on the economic life of the surrounding kingdom. The military power of this country is not something you could ignore. Many of other powerful kingdoms have tried to take this country down, but no one return with victory in their hand.

Lately, there is a hot topic among the people in the Kim Kingdom. There is a warlord that has just come back from a war, fighting with the intention of widening the kingdom's territorial. And he succeeded.

He is Jeon Jungkook. Who doesn't know him? The King's favorite, the strongest among all of the knight.

Not only that, he also has a perfect looks for his age, and it's causing so many man in the land suffers the pain of jealousy, and many young girls and maidens' heart to fall and fascinated.

His hair has the color of soft dark-brown and some fall into his face, contrast with his his gorgeous porcelaine skin. His dark hazel eyes alluring everyone that looks into a deep, consuming dimension. His strong jaw make him looks like his face was carved by the Goddess of Beauty itself.

And right now, he was attending a Royal Dinner at the Castle, with the King, Kim Namjoon, the Royal Deteis, Councils, and some of The King's trusted men.

"My Brothers! Our brave little fella, Jeon has won the fight and get the damn Park's territorial for our good, why don't we cheers for him now?" Shout the King, causing the other to fuss one another.

The victory of Jeon Jungkook become the main topic at that night's Royal Dinner.

The clinking sound of plate and spoon, the glorious smell of the seducing meat, the sound of people's chat fulfil the dinning room with a warm sensation.

After the dinner finished, some of them went to their home while the other stay for a little chit chat.

Jungkook himself was standing in the balcony, staring at the night sky full of stars. His mind was so far somewhere when a voice break his mind.

"How's the dinner, Jungkook?"

Jungkook turn his face to the voice, and saw the King come with two glasses of wine in his hand.

"Sir, I mean- Your Highness! It's perfect." Answered the warlord.

"Ah please, don't be too formal." The King gave a glass of wine to the young man.

Jungkook receive the glass, and saying "Hahaha.. Of course. The dinner was satisfying, sir. I enjoyed it much."

"I know you would like it. So, how was Park?" Namjoon ask after took one sip of wine.

"Their territory has a wonderful natural wealth, sir. They have a massive gold mining." The young warlord can notice the satisfaction seen in the king's face.

The king once more took a sip of wine before saying, "How's the people? Have you done what I assign to you?"

"Yes Sir, I have. Their people is now in our control, we have their leader right now."

"Their leader? Their King?"

"Yes Sir. We have him at the underground jail." Jungkook bowed to the king as he talk.

"Ah.. I know you would not disappoint me."

Their chit chat continued until the day change it's date.

Jeon Jungkook wasn't so amused that night. He actually didn't enjoy every second spent with the king. Or more exact. Though the dinner that the king held was meant for him, he didn't like it, he hate it.

People might not know what's inside this king's crazy head. But one thing for sure, Jeon Jungkook doesn't like it. He doesn't even knew why, but he feel that everything about the king is just.. wrong. He doesn't like it when he has to kill hundreds of people. He hate it when he has to see the painfull face of the innocent people. He hate the King's ambition to expand the Kim territory. The purpose wasn't bad, but how he did it was wrong.

Despite the fact that the people in Kim kingdom is wealthy, many other who against them suffers.

Jungkook got the feeling that the previous king's death has a strong relation to Namjoon. He once doesn't want to believe, but Namjoon's thirst of throne and treasure little much proof it. And actually, there is a rumor spread in the country about that.

A few years ago, the kingdom was shocked by the news of the King and the Queen's death by accident, drowned in the sea when they're on a trip, visiting the other country.

The people are expecting the Sole Heir, Kim Taehyung to take the throne. But unfortunately, he was no where to be found at the time. Some people said that he was dead in the accident, but others said that he was just missing. In fact, no one know whether he was with his parent when the accident happened or not.

The kingdom was covered by sadness in almost one full year, until the King's cousin, Kim Namjoon took the throne.

The people believe that this is the best way, because Namjoon himself was a trusted man in the previous king's reign. He often lead wars and win them, bring many victory to the kingdom. He was also a great trainer for the King's army.

He once reject the throne, said that he was too far to deserve the throne. But the kingdom can't live on without an official ruler. Moreover, the people believe that the only person have the right to take the throne was him. He has the glory, he has the royal blood-line, he has many people lovving him. The kingdom can't wait any longer for Namjoon to accept his throne. The longer the kingdom goes on without a leader, harm could be happened any time.

After Namjoon took the place, the kingdom's sadness started to die down. They feel hope on their new king. And by time passed, the kingdom is now return to normal. They life a normal live, enjoying every day without any worries.

Until the King's ambition grown.

Speaking of Namjoon, he is now in his room, lying on his bed. He was just going to sleep when his eyes suddenly opened.

He get up and then walk towards a small table, and reach for an envelope. Opening it, he took out what's inside; a contract letter and a black card.

A smirk carved on his face.

Then he get up, wearing his black silk robe, and went of out of the castle. He refuse the guards to follow him, told them that he only want to take a look of now-his kingdom.

"It will only be a short trip."

At first the guard wasn't sure, but when he reminded them that he once the strongest warrior and said that he will bring his sword with him, the guard finally sure that he was going to be fine, and let him go alone.

Namjoom then go to the horse stall. Walking towards at the far ends of the stall, where his horse was. His hand touch his horse's neck and face, rub it's soft brown hair slowly.

He then glance at a pure-white horse alongside his horse, and he looks at thse horse's necklet, showing an initial 'KTH'.

"Missed your owner, huh? Being seperated for 4 years.." Ask Namjoon with a smirk while caressed the horse's face.

He almost losing his hand if he didn't pull back his hand right before the horse move to bite him.

"Hmph. Nasty horse, just like your owner."

He then take out his horse from the stall, setting the paddle and the straddle. Making sure everything are perfectly set, he then up to his horse and heading out.

He was lying to the guards when he said he wants to take a look of his kingdom. In fact, he didn't bother to look, he didn't even glance and only focused to a certain place he's heading to. An unreadable grin showed in his mischievous face.

A place where he kept a very big secret.

To be continued.

 **Author's note**

Hi everyone!

This is my second story, I hope you guys would enjoy this.

English is not my first language, so I have a little trouble at writting this so I won't be updating or publish in a short time like the other author, I'm sorry. And I have a trouble to keep a story stay in the plot line haha..

I like to know what you think of this, I mean, what do you think it's going to be haha

anyway, thank's!


End file.
